Osterüberraschungen
by hoppla
Summary: Hat eigentlich nicht wirklich viel mit Ostern zu tun, aber irgendwie dann doch ein wenig und daher der Titel. Ich kann nur sagen lest selbst!


**CSI: NY gehört mir nicht, ich wünschte aber es wäre so :-)**

**Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen, denn lesen kann jeder was ein anständiger Kommentar zeugt von Charakter. ;-)**

* * *

„Mac kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Klar Lindsay, komm rein und setz dich! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Also eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du Samstag Lust hast bei uns zum Mittagessen vorbei zu kommen. Es ist Lucys erstes Osterfest und du als ihr Patenonkel solltest da nicht fehlen! Der Rest des Teams kommt auch."

„Wenn ich bis dahin mit dem Papierkrieg fertig bin, dann komme ich gern." Auf Macs Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln, denn eine kleine Abwechslung konnte nicht schaden.

„Okay, dann bis Samstag und schönen Feiertag morgen, du hast doch frei, wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe auf dem Dienstplan!"

„Ja ich habe frei, und das gleich vier Tage. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll!"

„Du findest schon einen Zeitvertreib und vielleicht brauchen wir kurzfristig auch noch einen Babysitter für Lucy?"

„Ruf an, wenn ihr jemanden braucht. Und jetzt mach Feierabend."

Lindsay verschwand und Mac machte sich wieder über die Akten her, die sich noch immer nicht in Staub aufgelöst hatten, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Wie lange willst du noch hier sitzen?"

„Stella!" Mac legte den Stift zur Seite und rieb sich müde durchs Gesicht.

„Für heute ist Schluss. Alles wichtige ist abgearbeitet und der Rest kann wohl warten! Was hält dich noch hier?"

„Ach ein paar Beweise wollte ich noch vor den Feiertagen unter die Lupe nehmen. Aber jetzt ist Schluss für heute und ich freu mich auf das lange Wochenende. Was ist mit dir, machst du mit Feierabend?"

„Ja und ich lade dich noch zum Abendessen ein!" Mac nahm sein Jackett und seinen Mantel und schloss sich Stella an.

„Irgendwie bist du so anders Mac, was ist passiert?" Wollte Stella wissen, als sie bei dem Italiener saßen.

„Keine Ahnung, liegt vielleicht am langen Wochenende!"

„Du freust dich auf vier freie Tage? Du musst krank sein Mac!" Stella langte über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Also Fieber hast du keines!" Witzelte Stella und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich bin okay. Kein Grund zur Sorge!" Mac musste über Stellas Verhalten lachen und schaute sie strahlend an.

„Du bist anders als sonst Mac, aber mir gefällt diese neue Seite an dir. Hoffe die kommt öfters mal zum Vorschein!" In diesem Augenblick kam die Bedienung mit dem bestellten Essen und es wurde ruhig am Tisch, doch keine unangenehme Ruhe, sondern für beide eher angenehm und beide fühlten sich mehr als wohl in der Nähe des anderen.

„Ich bring dich noch nach hause!"

„Mac, du wohnst auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, ich kann ein Taxi nehmen!"

„Ich mach das gern und das weißt du!" Sie waren inzwischen an Macs Auto angekommen und er hielt ihr galant die Tür auf. Stellas Widerstand war somit gebrochen und sie stieg ohne Widerworte ein.

„Du verblüffst mich schon wieder. Aber ich bete zu Gott, dass dieses Phänomen noch eine ganze Weile anhält!" Die Fahrt zu Stellas Wohnung verlief ruhig, aber wieder war die Stille für keinen von beiden unangenehm und Stella wünschte sich, dass es plötzlich zu einem Stau kommen würde, nur um noch länger mit Mac zusammen sein zu können. Und Stella ahnte nicht, dass Mac den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Doch nach ca. 20 Minuten endete die Fahrt genau vor Stellas Apartment.

„Danke fürs Abendessen!"

„Danke das du mitgekommen bist!"

„Ich sollte dann langsam rein, es ist schon spät und der Tag war verdammt lang."

„Gute Nacht!" Etwas unschlüssig standen sich die Zwei gegenüber und Mac nahm, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, sein Herz in die Hand und drückte Stella einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eine Geste die sonst immer von Stella ausging.

„Gute Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Mac und ließ eine leicht verwirrte, aber glückliche Stella zurück. _Mac Taylor, was ist nur los mit dir? Sind das die Frühlingsgefühle? Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das eine Weile so bleibt!_ Glücklich lächelnd betrat Stella ihre Wohnung und schlief so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Mac am anderen Ende der Stadt ging es ähnlich und als gegen acht Uhr sein Handy klingelte war er leicht verärgert, denn der Traum, der in diesem Augenblick vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei zog war sofort beendet.

„Taylor!"

„Mac, alles okay? Ich störe dich doch nicht?"

„Lindsay, was kann ich für dich tun?" Mac war nun vollständig wach und hatte den Gedanken an seinen Traum zur Seite geschoben.

„Du hast doch gestern gesagt, dass wenn wir deine Hilfe benötigen würden, dann kann ich mich bei dir melden!"

„Ja das habe ich gesagt und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Also raus mit der Sprache, was kann ich für euch tun!"

„Unsere Tagesmutter ist ausgefallen und Danny und ich, wir müssen arbeiten. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob du auf Lucy aufpassen kannst. Ich hab schon versucht Stella zu erreichen, aber die bekomm ich nicht ans Telefon und du bist jetzt unsere letzte Hoffnung, sonst müsste ich Lucy mit ins Labor nehmen und das will ich nicht unbedingt."

„Hol mal Luft Lindsay, also ich pass gern auf Lucy auf!"

„Meinst du das wirklich? Du würdest uns echt riesig damit helfen."

„Ich mein das ernst. Wann soll ich sie abholen, oder willst du sie vorbei bringen?"

„Ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir, denn um neun beginnt mein Dienst und dann schaffe ich es noch pünktlich. Danke Mac!"

„Kein Problem, bis später!" Mac ließ sich noch einmal in seine Kissen fallen, doch nach zwei Minuten raffte er sich wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad und genau eine halbe Stunde später, als Lindsay vor seiner Tür stand, war er mit duschen und frühstücken fertig.

„Guten Morgen Lindsay!"

„Morgen Mac, du bist echt unsere Rettung und es ist wirklich okay für dich auf Lucy aufzupassen?"

„Lindsay, du hast bestimmt alles dabei was ich brauche und Lucy wird sich zu benehmen wissen!" Mac schaute in den Kinderwagen und Lucy strahlte ihn an.

„Okay, ich ruf dich an, wenn ich Feierabend mache!"

„Kein Problem Lindsay, mach dich auf den Weg, um so eher du mit der Arbeit beginnst, um so eher bist du wieder zurück."

„Danke Mac!" Lindsay drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann, während Mac Lucy aus dem Kinderwagen befreite und ihr die Jacke und Schuhe auszog.

„So Lucy, dann schauen wir mal, was der Tag so bringt."

Mac bespaßte, fütterte und windelte Lucy, bevor er mit ihr eine Runde spazieren ging. Die Damenwelt war entzückt, doch Mac hatte entweder nur Augen für Lucy, die fröhlich vor sich in brabbelte oder war in Gedanken bei seinem Traum, aus dem Lindsay ihn am Morgen gerissen hatte, und beim vergangenen Abend. Gegen Mittag war Mac zurück und wickelte und fütterte Lucy erneut, bevor er sie in das Reisebett legte, was Lindsay ihm noch mitgebracht hatte, doch Lucy hielt nicht viel davon zu schlafen. Mac nahm sie nach ca. 15 Minuten wieder aus dem Reisebett und trug sie durch seine Wohnung und nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich Lucy beruhigt und Mac versuchte es erneut sie hinzulegen, jedoch wieder ohne Erfolg.

Also nahm Mac sie wieder aus ihrem Reisebett und trug sie erneut durch seine Wohnung, doch statt Lucy, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, wieder ins Reisebett zu legen beschloss Mac sich gemeinsam mit Lucy hinzulegen. Somit machte er es sich auf der Couch bequem und legte Lucy auf seine Brust, wo sie keine Minute später auch schon eingeschlafen war und bei Mac dauerte es nicht lange und auch er war im Reich der Träume verschwunden.

„Mac?" Leise betrat Stella Macs Wohnung, denn sie wollte Lucy nicht wecken, falls sie schlafen würde und nutzte aus diesem Grund ihren Schlüssel, den sie von Mac erhalten hatte, für Notfälle. Stella schaute sich suchend in der Wohnung um und vernahm dann ein leises, aber rhythmisches Atmen und Schnaufen. Ihr Blick fiel automatisch zur Couch und ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie Mac erblickte, der beschützend die Arme um Lucy gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig näherte sich Stella der Couch und beobachtete die Zwei einen Augenblick, bevor sie in der Küche verschwand und etwas zum Mittagessen zubereitete. Nach einer halben Stunde betrat sie wieder das Wohnzimmer, wo Mac gerade dabei aufzuwachen, sie beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich an diesen Anblick gewöhnen konnte.

„He! Was machst du denn hier?" Flüsterte Mac mit noch schläfriger Stimme, denn er wollte Lucy auf keinen Fall wecken.

„Lindsay hat mich angerufen und gebeten mal zu schauen, ob du mit Lucy klar kommst. Und ich dachte mir, wir könnten zusammen Mittag essen." Flüsterte Stella ebenso leise und verlor sich in Macs Augen.

„Lindsay traut mir nicht zu, dass ich mit einem Baby klar komme? Das nehme ich ihr übel!" Macs Lippen zogen sich gespielt gekränkt nach unten. Doch schon gleich lächelte er von rechts nach links.

„Mittagessen klingt gut!" Vorsichtig bewegte sich Mac und manövrierte sich in ein sitzende Position, um Lucy kurz darauf ins Reisebett zu legen.

„Wie lange bis du da?" Wollte Mac wissen, als sie in der Küche ankamen.

„Eine halbe oder dreiviertel Stunde. Ich wollte Lucy nicht wecken, deshalb hab ich den Ersatzschlüssel genommen, ich hoffe das war okay. Setz dich!" Mac nahm Platz und Stella servierte ihm Salat mit Hühnerbrust und Brot.

„Klar war das okay. Ich bin froh, dass Lucy eingeschlafen ist. Und ich gleich mit! Und danke für den Salat, der ist gut!" Stella beobachtete Mac und ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte sie, Mac ging es nicht anders in diesem Augenblick.

„Was hast du mit Lucy gemacht?" Wollte Stella wissen, als sie sich zurück lehnte und Mac beobachtete, wie er die letzten Salatblätter kaute.

„Ach wir haben gespielt, ich hab sie gefüttert und gewindelt, danach waren wir spazieren und danach gab es wieder eine neue Windel und dann haben wir ein kleines Schläfchen gemacht. Und was hast du heute Vormittag gemacht?"

„Ach nichts weiter, ich weiß Lindsay hat schon heute früh versucht mich zu erreichen, aber ich musste erst noch ein paar Dinge erledigen und hab mein Handy nicht gehört." Lucy machte sich nun bemerkbar und das kleine Gespräch war damit beendet.

„Ich kümmere mich um den Abwasch und du um Lucy!" Stella nahm die Teller und Mac verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

„Hey Lucy, auch wieder wach?" Mac hob die Kleine aus ihrem Bett und Lucy gluckste zufrieden auf Macs Arm.

„Dann schauen wir mal, wie Stella das mit dem Aufwasch macht! Na was meinst du, macht sie das richtig?" Mac stand mit Lucy auf dem Arm in der Tür und beobachtete Stella, die damit beschäftig war alles wieder an Ort und zu Stelle zu verfrachten. Lucy lächelte und gluckste weiterhin zufrieden auf Macs Arm. Stella drehte sich um und ging auf die Beiden zu.

„Du machst dich bestimmt auch gut als Daddy!"

„Wir, Claire und ich, wir wollten immer Kinder haben. Doch mit ihr ist auch der Kinderwunsch gestorben. Zumindest für den Augenblick." Mac wurde ernst und küsste vorsichtig Lucys Stirn und machte sich dann daran sie zu füttern, denn langsam wurde Lucy unruhig. Stella war der Stimmungsumschwung nicht entgangen und sie beschloss das Thema nicht weiter anzuschneiden.

„Musst du schon los?" Stella war dabei Schuhe und Jacke anzuziehen, als Macs Stimme sie einholte und er mit Lucy aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

„Na du kommst ganz gut mit ihr klar, ich wollte nicht weiter eure Zweisamkeit stören. Obwohl man schon eifersüchtig werden kann, wenn man euch so zusammen sieht." Mac verzog bei Stellas Worten leicht das Gesicht, doch musste dann über ihren Kommentar lachen.

„Lass das Danny nicht hören. Ich glaub ich werde sonst nie wieder in Lucys Nähe gelassen. Kommst du noch mit uns eine Runde spazieren? Dann hält sich die holde Weiblichkeit vielleicht etwas zurück!" Stella zog nur fragend die Augenbrauch nach oben.

„Erklär ich dir später!" Mac zog Lucy wieder Jacke und Schuhe an und verfrachtete sie dann in das Tragegurt, welches Lindsay ihm auch noch überlassen hatte.

„Lindsay hat echt an alles gedacht!" Stella lachte nur und half dann Mac damit das Tragegurt vor die Brust zu schnallen.

„Auf geht's!"

Der Spaziergang verlief mehr als angenehm. Mac und Stella unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt und Stella verstand nach kurzer Zeit auch Macs Kommentar über die holde Weiblichkeit. Stellas Handy unterbrach die angeregte Konversation, in der sich Mac und Stella gerade befanden.

„Lindsay, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Stella ich erreiche Mac nicht. Zu hause geht er nicht ran und auch sein Handy läuft immer nur durch bis zur Mailbox. Da wird doch nichts passiert sein?"

„Lindsay beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Lucy geht es gut."

„Und warum geht Mac dann nicht ans Telefon?" Mac hatte mitgehört und begann hastig seine Taschen nach seinem Handy abzusuchen, jedoch vergeblich. Er signalisierte Stella, dass er mit Lindsay sprechen wollte und sie reichte ihm ihr Handy.

„Lindsay, beruhige dich. Lucy geht es gut!"

„Okay, ich war nur verunsichert, da ich dich nicht erreicht habe. Ich denke es wird hier im Labor noch eine Weile dauern."

„Lass dir Zeit Lindsay, ich pass auf sie auf, so lange du willst und jetzt, wo ich so tatkräftige Unterstützung habe kann doch nichts mehr schief gehen."

Lindsay war beruhigt und legte auf und Mac tat es ihr gleich. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute dann zu Stella, die herzhaft lachte.

„Mac Taylor, der sonst immer alles und jeden koordiniert und überwacht wird diesmal selbst kontrolliert. Wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Kein Kommentar!" Mac lachte und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Central Park.

Es war fast gegen 19:00 Uhr, als Lindsay bei Mac vor der Tür stand um Lucy abzuholen.

„Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe es hat alles geklappt und sie hat sich benommen."

„Sie hat sich super benommen, was aber in dem Alter auch nicht schwer ist. Schlafen, essen und zwischendurch eine frische Windel, dass macht sie doch schon glücklich."

Lindsay und Stella sammelten alles zusammen, während Mac und Lucy ihnen dabei zuschauten.

„Danke noch mal Mac! Und bis morgen!"

„Bis morgen!" Lindsay fuhr davon, während Mac und Stella ihr nachschauten.

„Hast du noch Lust auf Pizza und einen Film?"

„Ähm...!"

„War nur so eine Frage Stella, aber du hast sicherlich noch etwas vor!"

„Nein so war es nicht gemeint Mac. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Nachmittag mit Lucy und mit dir..."

„Das kann ich nur zurück geben!" Unterbrach Mac sie.

„Pizza und ein Film klingen gut." Stella drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang, doch Mac stand da wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Was ist nun?"

„Komme!"

Der Abend verlief ruhig beide hingen ihre Gedanken nach, doch kamen nicht auf die Idee mit einander zu reden.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen! Ich hab Lindsay versprochen schon zeitiger da zu sein morgen um ihr zu helfen." Stella stand auf und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Mac, doch die kam nicht. Mac war eingeschlafen. Stella konnte den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen und tausend und ein Gedanken schossen ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich Mac Taylor!" Flüsterte Stella, als sie sich kurz zu ihm nach unten beugte und Mac einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. An der Tür nahm sie ihren Mantel und vernahm plötzlich Macs Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich Stella!" Erschrocken drehte sich Stella um und musste feststellen, dass Mac noch immer schlief, zumindest machte es auf sie den Eindruck. _Er träumt!_ Ein wenig traurig und enttäuscht verließ Stella Macs Wohnung und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

„Hallo Stella, danke, dass du mir hilfst!"

„Kein Problem, so weiß ich wenigstens was ich mit meinem freien Tag mache!"

„Mac hat Lucy ganz gut im Griff gehabt gestern. Er war unsere letzte Rettung!"

„Mit Kindern kann er, dass stimmt!" Damit war das Thema beendet und die beiden kümmerten sich um das Mittagessen.

Pünktlich kurz nach eins trudelten alle nacheinander ein und als Letzter kam Mac.

„Big Mac, ich dachte schon du würdest uns versetzen." Scherzte Danny, als er Mac die Tür öffnete.

„Wie könnte ich Lucys erstes Osterfest versäumen, nachdem wir gestern so einen schönen Tag zusammen verbracht haben." Danny hatte Lucy auf dem Arm und Mac reichte ihr einen kleinen Plüschhasen, nach dem sie auch gleich griff.

„Komm rein und setz dich, wir wollten gerade anfangen!" Mac tat was Danny ihm aufgetragen hatte und setzte sich auf den noch einzigen Platz, neben Stella.

„Was ist los, du wirkst so angespannt?"

„Alles in Ordnung!"

„Stella ich merke doch, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt. Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Guten Appetit!" Stella war nicht nach Konversation, zumindest nicht mit Mac. Damit begann Stella zu essen und Mac tat es ihr gleich, es war eine gesellige Runde und zwischendurch wurde immer wieder herzhaft gelacht.

Als Lindsay sich erhob, um den Tisch abzuräumen stand Mac ganz selbstverständlich mit auf, doch er beugte sich noch einmal zu Stella und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ihr ging daraufhin die Kinnlade herunter und sie starrte Mac nach, der mit einem Stapel Teller in der Hand in der Küche verschwand.

„Stella, alles okay? Du machst den Eindruck, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Was?" Stella schreckte zusammen.

„Was ist los mit dir, alles okay?"

„Äh ... alles okay, danke Don!" Stella schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Der Nachmittag verlief sehr angenehm und am frühen Abend verabschiedeten sich alle von Lindsay, Lucy und Danny. Mac nahm sich die Zeit und räumte noch mit auf, was Lindsay schon fast unangenehm war.

„Mac du musst das nicht machen!"

„Kein Problem Lindsay, ich hab schon im Vorfeld nichts gemacht, als alle anderen sicherlich mit Hand angelegt haben. Außerdem hab ich Zeit und gerade nichts Besseres zu tun."

„Na wenn du meinst!" Lindsay spülte und Mac trocknete ab, während Danny dabei war Lucy ins Bett zu bringen.

„Mac, was war vorhin mit Stella los? Du hast etwas zu ihr gesagt und danach war sie plötzlich kaum noch anwesend mit ihren Gedanken."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst!" Mac grinste von rechts nach links und widmete seine Konzentration gleich wieder dem Geschirr.

„Du gibst mir Rätsel auf Mac, aber ich frag nicht weiter nach!" Lindsay lachte herzhaft und begann damit die Essensreste zu verstauen.

„Ich verabschiede mich dann auch mal und gönne euch noch etwas Familienzeit!" Mac verabschiedete sich und steuerte direkt seinen Wagen an, der eine Straße weiter stand.

„Was sollte das vorhin bedeuten?"

„Stella, willst du mich ins Grab bringen? Du hast mich erschreckt!"

„Was sollte das vorhin?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Mac, jetzt spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, dazu bin ich gerade nicht in der Laune." Macs Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. Er machte zwei Schritte auf Stella zu, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Stella war mehr als überrumpelt und bevor sie reagieren konnte löste sich Mac von ihr und ging zur Fahrerseite seines Autos. Stella stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Steig ein!"

„Was?" Stella kam nur langsam in die Realität zurück.

„Steig ein!" Stella war wie in Trance doch tat, was Mac ihr sagte.

„Wo fahren wir hin?"

„Wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind!"

Schweigend fuhren sie ca. zwanzig Minuten. Als Mac den Wagen stoppte schaute ihn Stella an, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren. Mac registrierte ihren Blick, doch ignorierte ihn einfach. Er stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Er reichte Stella die Hand und nach kurzem Zögern griff sie zu. Hand in Hand verließen sie den Parkplatz, auf dem Mac den Wagen abgestellt hatte und standen an einem kleinen See.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Ich war sehr oft hier draußen, nachdem Claire gestorben war. Den Kopf frei bekommen und einfach mal an nichts denken. Oder aber um mir klar zu werden, wie es weiter gehen soll. Dann gab es eine Zeit in der ich kaum hier war. Bis vor ein paar Monaten!"

„Der Vorfall in den Lagerhallen am Pier?" Mac nickte nur stumm.

„Du hättest tot sein können!" Gedankenverloren griff Stella wieder nach Macs Hand, die sie kurz zuvor losgelassen hatte.

„Ja und ich wäre tot gewesen ohne dir zu sagen was ich wirklich für dich empfinde. Seit diesem Vorfall bin ich wieder öfter hier raus gefahren!" Mac setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und Stella folgte ihm, ohne ihn los zu lassen und ganz automatisch festigte Mac den Griff um Stellas Hand.

„Stella mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich dich liebe. Ich weiß ich habe eine verdammt lange Zeit gebraucht um mir darüber klar zu werden. Du warst immer für mich da, wenn es mir schlecht ging und wenn es mir gut ging, wenn immer ich dich gebraucht habe, du bist mein Fels. Ich kann und ich will nicht ohne dich leben und ich will mehr als nur dein bester Freund sein, ich will dich mit Haut und Haaren!" Sie waren stehen geblieben und Mac schaute bei seiner kleinen Rede Stella direkt in die Augen.

„Jetzt bringst du mich zum weinen!" Stella spürte plötzlich Macs Hände auf ihren Wangen, wo er vorsichtig die Tränen stoppte.

„Ich liebe dich Mac Taylor und ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass du zu solchen Worten fähig bist." Diesmal ergriff Stella die Initiative und küsste Mac und diesmal wurde es ein richtiger Kuss, bei dem keiner überrumpelt wurde.

„Du überraschst mich schon wieder Mac Taylor, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so küssen kannst!"

„Du weißt einiges nicht über mich, aber das sollten wir woanders vertiefen!" Raunte Mac in Stellas Ohr und gemeinsam machten sie sich zurück auf den Weg zu Macs Auto.

Die restlichen Osterfeiertage verbrachten sie zusammen und waren für nichts und niemanden erreichbar.


End file.
